


What If

by missrachelberry04



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Heartache, Love, Makeup, Makeup Sex, One Shot, dimya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrachelberry04/pseuds/missrachelberry04
Summary: Modern AUAnya and Dmitry face the ups and downs of relationships...their stubbornness does not help.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Love writing one shots! Hope you enjoy!

Anya sat on the couch still wearing the pajamas, she had been wearing all day long. There were various take out containers spread out across her coffee table. Her doorman could probably tell something was wrong because she had had about five different delivery drivers come to her apartment, each from a different restaurant. She looked at the half eaten smorgasbord in front of her. Lo mein From the Chinese place down the street, a large pepperoni hand tossed from the pizza place around the corner, a tub of ice cream from the parlor two blocks over, and various other foods. Trashy reality shows still playing on the tv.

She didn’t know how she had ended up like this. It was just a fight, she thought. But it wasn’t just a fight, not this time. This time was different, this time was bad. They yelled and screamed and called each other names. They had said absolutely horrible things. It definitely got out of hand. Now, now it was over. It was officially over. Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. She thought she had gotten it all out of her system when her sisters were there earlier in the day.

It all started when Dmitry was late for meeting her after work. A few coworkers of hers had invited them to happy hour the day before for much needed end of the week margaritas. She had told Dmitry to meet her there right after work, but he didn’t show. He was over and hour late and when he finally arrived, didn’t have a good explanation as to why he was late or where he had been. Anya had noticed he had been acting a little strange around her lately. The thought of him keeping secrets again scared her. So when he couldn’t account for his tardiness she knew she had to confront him.

 

 

 

_He walked to where they were sitting at the restaurant and kissed Anya on the cheek before saying hi to her coworkers. “You’re late.” She whispered._

_“I know but I’m her here now.” He tried being aloof._

_“Can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked before he could even sit down._

_“Ok.” He sighed._

_The two stood outside the restaurant, probably not the best place to have this conversation but here they were._

_“Where were you?” She asked him._

_“Look, I’m sorry I’m late but I just got caught up in something. I know I should have texted you but I just got busy and forgot.” He knew she was upset and he didn’t blame her._

_“That doesn’t answer my question. Where were you?” She inquired again._

_“I can’t tell you, at least not yet.” He sighed._

_“What do you mean not yet? What are you keeping from me?” He just looked at her in silence. He was thinking, debating what to tell her. “Please, just tell me, I promise I won’t be mad.” She pleaded._

_“I’m sorry Anya, I just can’t tell you right now.” He didn’t want to upset her even more than she already was._

_She could feel the rage rising up to her face. She fought hard to keep the tears beginning to form in her eyes back. “You’re keeping secrets again, you won’t tell me where you’ve been. Please Dmitry, don’t tell me you went back to.”_

_“No!” He cut her off. He knew exactly what she was referring to. “Anya, You know I’m done with that. I haven’t done that in years.”_

_“Why won’t you just tell me?” She yelled. She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “Once the prince of Petersburg always the prince of Petersburg.” She mumbled. That was Dmitry’s nickname in college and he hated to be reminded of it. The couple had met when Anya was a freshman and Dmitry was a junior at a party. He had a reputation around campus as the prince of Petersburg meaning he was the campus dealer, it was the only way he could afford college. After he graduated he got a job and got his act together._

_“What!?” He exclaimed. “Wow. You really think I’m dealing again.”_

_“Well, you’ve been acting weird and your sneaking around again, you say you can’t tell me, what else am I supposed to think? Dmitry, I thought you were behind this. What if you get caught? What if you get arrested?” She pleaded with him._

_“Well, Anastasia, then I guess I’ll say hi to your dad in prison for you.” He spat. He could see the pain in her face. He knew what he had said was horrible. He knew how much she hated being called Anastasia, especially after her father was arrested for embezzlement. The frat guys on campus called her Princess Anastasia after her father gave the university a rather sizable donation to help cover his tracks._

_“I told you never to call me that.” Her voice was cold and stern. “I may have been young and naive when I met you Dmitry, but I wasn’t dishonest. You however were, you still are.”_

_“If I’m so dishonest then why are you still with me? Why have you stuck around all these years?” He questioned. “Why don’t you just leave?”_

_She stood there stunned for a moment, “What?”_

_“Maybe we should just stop pretending, If you can’t trust me then why should we continue with this game? If I were you I would just leave.” He continued._

_She could feel her blood begin to boil, the rage was getting the best of her. “Fine, maybe I will.”_

_“You know what, I’ll make it easier for you.” Without another world he left. She could feel the tears streaming down her face again as she watched him walk away._

 

 

Anya heard a knock at her door and quickly wiped away her fresh set of tears before going to answer it. She didn’t think she had ordered anything else, maybe the doorman had felt bad for her and had something sent up, or maybe her sisters had decided to come back, or sent Alexie. She walked to door without looking through the glass to see who it was, she opened the door.

There he stood in front of her, she couldn’t believe he was seeing her like this, no makeup, hair in a messy bun, pajamas, her face was puffy from crying. From the looks of it he was in the same state as her. His brown hair was flopping in his face, he was wearing a wrinkled T-shirt and jeans, he looked like he had probably cried at some point during the day too.

“Hey.” Was all Dmitry said as he stood in her doorway.

“Hey.” She whispered. They stood there awkwardly in silence for a moment. “Do you want to come in?” She gestured for him to come in. He carefully walked into her apartment. The second the door closed he stared.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said yesterday.  I was just being stupid and-”

“No.” She interrupted him. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have accused you, I know how hard you’ve worked to get your life together and I know I hurt you.” She cried, tears beginning to fall.

“We both said things we shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry if I made your feel like you can’t trust me. Anya you have to know that I would never go back to my life before, and I would never want to do anything to make you feel like I’m being dishonest with you. I know it’s only been a day but I miss you. I still love you.” He admitted.

“I still love your too!” She confessed and jumped wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him so much force she almost knocked him over. He moaned into her kiss as he held her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom.  

 

 

 

 

Anya rested her head on Dmitry's chest as he drew circles on her back. “That tickles Dima.” She giggled. “But I like it.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes almost willing herself to fall asleep, but there was still something was eating away at her. She still couldn’t forget how easily things had gotten out of hand. She and Dmitry had fought before, what couple doesn’t, but they hadn’t had a fight like this in years.

Quickly she sat up and pulled the sheet around her. “Ok, we need to figure this out.” She started. “What are we going to do Dmitry?”

Dmitry sat there for what seemed like forever thinking, finally he grabbed Anya’s and hand laced their fingers together. “I think, we should get married.”

Anya hit his arm with her free hand. “I’m serious Dmitry.” She declared.

“So am I,” He laughed. He took the hand that was laced in his and kissed her fingers.

She could see in his face he was serious, but she just didn’t think that was the solution. “We had a fight Dmitry, and not just a little fight, we had a huge fight. There was yelling and screaming and name calling. We broke up. You can’t build a marriage off of that.”

He looked over at her, mulling over everything she had just pointed out, in some ways he knew she was right, but he was never going to let her know that. After a bit he spoke. “Well, we could just get married for the makeup sex.”

She let go of Dmitry and buried her head in her hands. “Why are you like this Dmitry?” She mumbled into her hands.

He chuckled as he leaned over towards the chair she had next to the bed to grab something out of his jacket pocket. “I really am serious.”

She looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face.  Her eyes grew wide as he pulled a small box out from behind his back. She looked at him surprised.

He held the box in his hand. “This is why I couldn’t tell you where I was, and this is why I was late yesterday.” He commented. Slowly he opened the box revealing the simple yet elegant diamond ring.

“OH MY GOD!” She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Tears began to well up in her eyes for the millionth time tonight, this time for a completely different reason.

“Anya,” He started. His heart was racing. “This isn’t really how I planned on doing this but, I love you, and I don’t want to spend another day of my life without you in it. I know we are both the two most stubbornness people in the world, and I know we both have our fair share of problems, but I know that not matter what we can get through it. You are the love of my life, you are the only thing that matters to me, and in the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you.” He paused. “Anya, will you marry me?”

There were so many thoughts racing through her mind, but all she could think of was one word. “YES!” She exclaimed.

He cupped her face pulling her in for a passionate kiss. When the two broke apart he slid the ring on to her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

“Wait.” She pulled away from him. “Just so we are clear, I’m not marrying you just for the makeup sex, that’s just a perk.” She giggled.

“I’m glad there are other reasons why you want to marry me.” He laughed pulling her closer to him. Neither of the said it but they were also getting married for the celebratory sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Dimya is so cute!


End file.
